


Bright eyes and bitten lips

by dishonestdreams



Series: Transference [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coercion, Multi, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams
Summary: Gerard is painfully self-destructive, Poison is crazily impulsive, and Kobra, well.Kobra's dangerously astute.





	Bright eyes and bitten lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> There were reasons that I wrote this for pushkin666, but I forget what they were. Let's just say it happened as a direct result of her awesomeness.
> 
> There is an epic and twisted tale behind this of how Poison and Kobra acquired themselves a Gerard and their fucked up response to doing so, but this is not that story. One day she and I will write that story, but for now, just a taster :)

Poison stops dead in the doorway of the diner. He’s exhausted; better part of a week with nothing but zone-roaming has given him some big scores, but it’s left him with gritty eyes and a scoured throat and all he really wants to do is sleep for a month. Correction, all he’d _wanted_ to do was sleep for a month. Now, _now_ , there’s a whole different burn scouring under his skin and he can’t (fuck that, doesn’t want to) stop his lips from curling up into a smirk. “Fuck, that’s pretty.”

“You’re late,” Kobra says, flatly, and Poison lets himself look, lets himself really drink it in. Kobra’s got Gerard pinned; knee between his thighs, one hand trapping his wrists behind his back, the other tangled tightly in Gerard’s hair to pull his head back, baring his throat. There are teeth marks on Gerard’s neck and tear tracks down his cheeks and he’s not looking at either of them, his eyes darting erratically left and right like he’s trying to look at everything and nothing all at once.

Fuck, Poison _wants _.__

__“Making an entrance,” he says airily, and he leans against the doorframe with practiced ease. “Don’t stop on my account.”_ _

__Kobra glances back at him over his shoulder, and that’s definitely irritation bleeding through his normally blank expression. It makes Poison want to crow, because fuck _yes_. _ _

__“Your boy,” Kobra says slowly, “is up to something. And I warned you.”_ _

__Poison rolls his eyes, mostly because he knows it’ll just fuck Kobra off that little bit more, but that doesn’t stop his gaze raking over Gerard, cataloguing all the things he wasn’t looking for the first time. Gerard’s got colour high in his cheeks, and tightness in his jaw that doesn’t fit with anything Kobra’s doing to him yet. He’s avoiding looking at Poison though, and that’s fucking deliberate. Gerard never avoids looking at Poison; he’s not an idiot, he’s got better survival instincts than that._ _

__Poison scowls. That only means one thing, because Gerard keeps secrets but he can’t lie for shit. Kobra’s right. He fucking hates it when Kobra’s right._ _

__“You really that fucking stupid, motorbaby?” he says, and there’s an edge to it he wasn’t planning on, more teeth and barbed edges than he’d wanted to let out. He cuts his gaze to Kobra and, yeah, there’s just a hint of a curl in Kobra’s lip that says he caught it, even if Gerard didn’t._ _

__Fucking Gerard._ _

__“I didn’t-“ Gerard starts, and then cuts off with a hiss as Kobra’s fingers twist cruelly tight in his hair._ _

__“Think really hard before you lie to us again,” Kobra says, calmly, “Because I’m starting to lose patience with you, and Poison never had any to start with.”_ _

__Gerard’s face tightens defiantly and the fingers on Poison’s blaster hand twitch involuntarily before he wraps them tight around the doorframe. The old wood bites painfully into his palm and it’s...good. Grounding. Gerard stares mulishly at the wall over Kobra’s right shoulder. “You’re not going to believe anything I say anyway,” he says tightly._ _

__“No,” Kobra agrees, “Because you keep lying to us.”_ _

__“Whatever,” Gerard says, and he’s trying so fucking hard to come across dismissive that it’s almost painful to watch. “You don’t really give a shit whether I’m telling the truth or not. You’re both just looking for an excuse to fuck with me. So, you know what? Screw you both, do what you want. I don’t care.”_ _

__Fuck, Poison _wants_ to. He wants to do something, _anything_ ; like an itch he can’t scratch, sand fleas crawling across his skin, as compelling as they are infuriating. But. But he can have that, anytime. That’s easy. _This_ , Kobra and Gerard twisted so tight that he can’t tell where one ends and the other begins, this is something else. This is special._ _

__He deserves a fucking medal for his self-restraint._ _

__Kobra smirks, “Don’t need your permission for that, _Gerard_.” He lingers over Gerard’s name like its got a taste, something sweet that he wants to savour and Gerard twitches._ _

__“Maybe not mine,” he says, and there’s a hard, reckless edge to it that makes Poison’s breath catch with anticipation. “But I think we both know you’re not the one who calls the shots around here.”_ _

__Kobra’s eyes narrow. “Careful,” he warns softly, and Gerard lets out a shaky laugh._ _

__“Or what? You’ll set big brother on me? He doesn’t need your permission either.”_ _

__Poison’s moving before he even plans to; three fast steps across the diner floor and he slams into Gerard hard out to force the air from his lungs with a pained gasp. He’s aware that Kobra’s still there; in his space, a line of heat against Poison’s side, but his attention isn’t there. He catches hold of Gerard’s face with a grip tight enough that he knows it will bruise and wrenches Gerard’s face toward him. There’s a sick satisfaction in the wince that Gerard isn’t quick enough to hide, and Poison can’t ( _doesn’t want to_ ) resist the urge to lean in and bite down on Gerard’s bottom lip until it yields under his teeth, flooding his mouth with a salty, coppery tang._ _

__“You don’t fucking talk to him like that,” he bites out, close enough that he’s spitting the words into Gerard’s face. “You don’t fucking talk to _anyone_ like that, Gerard. That’s not our fucking deal.”_ _

__Gerard doesn’t answer, not quick enough for the fire coursing through Poison’s veins anyway, and he jerks Gerard’s face toward him before slamming his head back against the wall. Plaster flakes billow in a light cloud that makes Poison’s next breath burn as Gerard’s skull bounces against the hard wood with a sickening crunch that should have felt a damn sight more satisfying than it did._ _

__Poison growls._ _

__“You’re going to break his jaw,” Kobra points out, and Poison’s fingers tighten involuntarily against Gerard’s skin. Gerard’s next breath is more a whine than anything else and his eyes are wide. He’s still not fucking looking at Poison though and it’s like an itch Poison can’t scratch, like desert sand scraping infuriatingly against his skin_ _

__“Gonna break more than that,” he says, the words taut and clipped like rubber about to snap, and Kobra snorts._ _

__“If you like,” he says, “But you like his mouth and he can’t tell you much if he can’t speak. Plus which, he’s playing you.”_ _

__Poison pauses, not so much from Kobra’s words (Kobra’s as full of shit as often as he’s right, as far as Poison’s concerned) as from Gerard’s _reaction_ to Kobra’s words. There’s a hitch in his breathing, a tension in his jaw that hadn’t been there a second ago and maybe, maybe if Poison hadn’t been so close to him, if they weren’t pressed skin to skin, he might have missed it. He is though, and they are, and Gerard still can’t lie for shit._ _

__He cuts a sharp look at Kobra, who meets his stare with a sardonic half-smile that makes Poison want to slam _him_ against a wall, and his fingers twitch against Gerard’s face again._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Does it normally work?” Kobra asks, and he’s talking to Gerard, but he’s locked eyes with Poison and Poison can feel the weight of that attention thrumming across his skin. “Can you get Poison so riled that he forgets what he wanted from you and gives you this instead? He make you burn and make you bleed, but stops asking you things you don’t want to answer?”_ _

__Gerard doesn’t answer, but he shifts his weight, and out of the corner of his eye, Poison sees him bite his lip. The little _fuck_._ _

__Kobra leans in, close enough that his lips have to be brushing against Gerard’s ear when he speaks. “I’m not him, Gerard,” he says, soft but deadly, and the words shock through Poison as much as they do through Gerard. “That shit isn’t going to work on me.”_ _

__Gerard flicks a glance up, just one split second of meeting Kobra’s eyes, but it’s enough to make Poison want to crow, because he’s seen that look before. He knows that fucking look. Gerard’s scared, and _that_ means that he’s lost, even if he hasn’t realised it yet._ _

__They’ve won again. Not that it was ever really in doubt, but it still feels _good_._ _

__Kobra twists to drop one shoulder against the wall, boxing Gerard between them, right where he belongs. He cuts a glance at Poison, amused invitation evident to anyone who knew how to look for it, and Poison grins. This is going to be _fun_._ _

__“So,” Kobra says, almost conversationally, “Let’s try again. What the fuck have you hiding from us?”_ _


End file.
